Watching Paint Dry
by 123writer
Summary: Change in Fate Universe. How Lucas and Abbey met.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a companion to my Change in Fate story. Normally, I'd say these pieces can stand on their own however this one really can't. You would need to at least start reading Changes to understand who Abbey Noyce is and half of what's going on. This is sort of a Valentine's day present to my readers full of mush and what not. BTW: everything about New Orleans in here is accurate as I live there. ;)**

"Nice job parking her, Bobby." Captain Ben Krieg patted his XO on the back as he completed the docking sequence, "You guys ready to spend the whole week in New Orleans for Mardi Gras?"

"What planet are you from Krieg, "Bobby retorted. "We have a week full of conferences and fund raisers."

"True but, at least we're not Lucas," Ben smirked watching his young Lt. Cmdr. entering the bridge. "He's going to spending this entire week escorting Secretary General Noyce's granddaughter around."

"Ouch." Bobby smirked. "How'd that happen?"

"Kris, talked him into it."Ben laughed as Lucas shot him an evil glare.

"Playing match maker again?" Bobby laughed ruffling the younger man's hair.

"Yeah, something like that." Lucas pushed away his commander playfully, "At least I don't have to attend all the meetings during the day. I just have to go to the big fund raiser the tonight after that I'm supposed to just take her sight seeing."

"She cute?" Ben shrugged asking the question.

"According to the doc, she has a sparkling personality," Lucas smirked, "You don't have to be a genius to do the math on that one."

"Woof, sorry 'bout your luck kid." Bobby pushed Lucas to the side as he jumped off the platform. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have to go pick up my wife at the airport."

Ben smiled putting his arm around his young friend, "Come on kid, we've got 4 hours before that fund raiser let's go have some real fun before then and I need to go pick myself up a date."

"Fine," Lucas rolled his eyes, "Just make sure she's not trying to charge you this time, I don't want to explain to Noyce or Kristin why they need to come bail me outta jail for soliciting a prostitute. The one time was enough."

"I said I was sorry for that, kid."

"Ben when you asked her to be your date she told you 50 bucks. You really expect me to believe there was a misunderstanding?"

"Hey why not, you believed I needed to pick up my date on a street corner."

Lucas opened his mouth to retort but then closed it when he thought better of the idea, as Ben guided him off of the bridge.

….

Audrey Noyce smiled looking at her little sister, "So who did granddad stick you with this time Abbs?"

Abbey rolled her green eyes as she giggled, "I couldn't even tell you Aud, I can't pronounce the guys name. Lieutenant Commander… something I can't pronounce. It doesn't matter." The young girl sighed as she hung up her ball gown."They're all the same, Crew cut, looks straight ahead the entire night, godforbid you suggest they dance, military, absolutely terrified of granddaddy soilder who will shake at the idea that they make me even the slightest bit upset or offend granddad. Usually they even look the same."

Audrey laughed, "So I suppose convincing you to go out and buy a new dress is out of the question right?"

"There's not point really they're too expensive, and granddad likes this one." Abbey sighed.

"That's because it's the ugly sweater of ball gowns. Did granddad give you the folder yet? You know it's coming since you're going to be spending a week with this guy."

"Yeah, but this time it didn't even have a picture," Abbey said gesturing to a folder on her desk.

"Lt. Cmdr. L. Wolenczak," Audrey giggled turning to her sister, "Now there's a mouth full."

"I know right?" Abbey rolled her eyes. "I swear her purposely picks out the goofiest looking guys too."

"I know I used to think that too but, I do have some good news for you?" Audrey smiled at her youger sister. "Grand dad gave us his credit card to get you a new dress."

"How is shopping good news?" the younger woman gave her sister her look of death.

"Oh, stop it Abbs, Come on, Esplanade Mall it's not far." Audrey said dragging her sister out the door.

…..

"Ben, I'm pretty sure this cab driver is ripping us off." Lucas said as he watched their cab circle the same building for the 4th time.

"You think?" Ben said as he tapped on the patrician, "Hey buddy, just drop us off at the nearest mall alright."

"Esplanade Mall" The cab driver said nodding.

"Sure yeah, that'll work." Krieg turned to Lucas again, "There we should be out of here soon."

"Well, we just past Clearview Mall so, who knows." Lucas laughed as Ben almost broke his neck twisting to see the mall go by.

"Great, well kid, sit back and enjoy the sights."

"Great, potholes and angry drivers, what wonderful sights." Lucas quipped leaning back in the seat.

…

"What about this one?" Abbey walked out of the dressing room in a floor length hunter green dress that highlighted the deep color of her eyes.

"That's beautiful Abbs."

"It better be, it sure is uncomfortable." Abbey said rolling her eyes.

"I think the expression is beauty hurts." Audrey smiled at her younger sister as she pulled up her curly brown hair, "What are you going to do with this mop?"

"I brushed it this morning." Abbey, countered.

"I swear you're hopeless come on, let's go find a salon." Audrey pushed her sister back into the dressing room, "Oh and Abbs, accept it now, you're wearing heals." Audrey smiled at the sting of swears coming from behind the curtain.

….

_New Orleans ladies, sashay style that will drive you crazy…._

"See, even their songs talk about how great the ladies are here." Ben smiled listing to the music as he entered the mall followed by Lucas.

"Ben, what is it with you at the hookers man? That's what this song's about too." Lucas joked.

"Would you shut up about that, you know Katie's going to be at the fundraiser tonight. I want to make a good impression."

"By bringing another woman?" Lucas looked puzzled, "Tell me Ben, how is that a good impression. Besides, I thought she wasn't coming to this thing that's why, you're going stag."

"Well, see that's the thing. I asked her and she said no. So I told her fine, I'd make other plans."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Let me guess and now she can go and you want her to think it was easy for you to just line up another date."

"Exactly."

"Ben that's the stupidest thing, I've ever heard. That kind of crap is probably why she divorced you the first time." Lucas smirked as he paid for a coffee from a kiosk.

"And how many girl friends have you had? And Juliana doesn't count, that was an internex girlfriend, I think you saw her in person what twice?"

"Three times," Lucas corrected.

"You ever get a real girlfriend kid, and we'll talk."

Lucas rolled his eyes at the quip. "About what Ben, how to get rid of her? That seems to be your specialty."

"At least I've had em to get rid of. Come on kid, I need to get a haircut before tonight." Ben said pulling the younger blonde in to a hair salon in the mall.

…..

"Awe, Abbey it's so pretty." Audrey smiled as the stylist turned her younger sister around.

"I can't believe I let you talk me in to this. I hate make up." Abbey shot her older sister her look of death. "I look stupid."

"You don't look stupid,it looks beautiful, I promise I wouldn't let you go out looking like an idiot."

"You're going to let me go out there in heels you know I can't walk in those things." Abbey's green eyes sparked with annoyance as she watched her sister dig the shoes out of a shopping bag.

"Fine, here practice while I get my hair and makeup done okay?" Audrey pointed down the salon to a chair filled by a certain UEO captain. "Walk down there to that man and walk back here. I'll tell you how stupid you look okay?"

"Fine." Abbey grumbled taking the shoes from her sister.

…..

"You know kid, I hope you're a better conversationalist with your date tonight."

"It's not a date Ben, I just have to escort her to the fundraiser and bring her back to her hotel afterwards." Lucas sighed, "Then spend my entire week off with her."

"Figured out what you two love birds are going to do yet?"

"Shut up Krieg." Lucas rolled his eyes, " It's no different from any other time I've gotten stuck doing this crap. Sit there, don't say anything, do whatever she wants, and have her back before dark."

"Great, then you'll be able to come out with me at night. I'm itching to get to Burbon street."

"I think I'd rather take my chances with my date." Lucas smirked turning around to go back to the waiting area just in time to knock over a petit brunette coming up behind him. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry." Lucas said as he helped the girl back up to her feet.

"It's okay,it's not you, it's the shoes." Abbey blushed as she took off the heels on the spot. "I hate these things."

"They look kinda dangerous." Lucas smiled looking at the 6 inch heels. Ben couldn't help but smile when he noticed Lucas blush.

"Yeah, at least I probably won't have to dance with them on." Abbey giggled, "Going to the big Naval Ball later on. Military escort. Should be as much fun as well, watching paint dry."

"Me too," Lucas nodded, " Going to the Ball I mean, not wearing the heals."

"I'm Abbey"

"Lucas, nice to meet you."

"Maybe I'll see you tonight," Abbey said.

"Uh well, that would be nice but, I'll actually be working tonight sort of." Lucas looked down at the floor.

"Oh, you're in the military?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled nervously as Ben stood up from his chair. "Um, I guess I better go. It was nice meeting you Abbey."

"You too, Lucas." Abbey smiled as her sister came up behind her.

"Abigail Jane Noyce, you were so flirting with that guy. He's cute. Who is he?"

"I was not,"Abbey rolled her eyes, "His names Lucas, he'll be at the Naval ball tonight too."

"Oh wow, so did you give him your number?"

"No, geez, Audrey what's wrong with you?"

"He didn't ask did he?"

"No, thanks for your vote of confidence Aud." Abbey said following her sister out the door.

"Hey what was his name?"

"Lucas."

"Too bad he's not your Lt. Commander L. something other."

"Audrey, shut up."

….

"So?" Ben looked questioning at Lucas as the pair climbed in to a cab.

"So what?"

"So what? What was that back there? Did you get her number?"

"I didn't ask." Lucas said rolling his eyes. "Why would I? We're only here a week and I'll be dragging around Noyce's grand daughter remember?"

"That's you problem kid, no ambition to play the field." Ben said only to have Lucas reply by throwing a shopping bag in his face.

…

"Abbey? Are you ready yet? There's a meeting they need me to attend I have to go there early. I tried calling o have your date pick you up here but he hasn't answered. I've left a message telling him to meet us there." Bill Noyce called up to his grand daughter from the doorway of her suit.

"Sure, I'm coming, so what am I going to do during this meeting?" Abbey asked, "Just sit and wait for my date to show up?"

"I'm afraid so dear."

…..

"Great, that's just great," Lucas felt around in the pockets of his dress blues. "I left my phone in the room. I don't even know where I'm supposed to pick up Noyce's grand daughter."

"How did you manage that?" Ben looked over at the young man as he tried to securing a pin to his uniform.

"I don't know Ben, maybe because you came running in my room like the damn hotel was on fire all because you forgot a meeting with Noyce."

"Well, you're problem is easily solved. When the meeting is over just ask Noyce where to pick up your date."r?"? a cab.

ng other."r.

chair. "news r you time to knock over the g"bag.

er date." or offend granddad.

….

"This shouldn't take too long. Wolenczak hasn't called me back yet but, as soon as he does I'll let him know you're here." Bill looked sympathetically at his granddaughter's pout. "He's a nice young man Abbey. One of my finest officers you'll like him."

"Sure, grand dad." Abbey sighed as Bill Noyce entered the conference room. Abbey took off her heels and set them down on the seat next to her. Suddenly she noticed the same UEO captain from the salon rush past her skidding into the room her grand father had just entered."Somebody's late." Abbey mused to herself.

"He's always late." Abbey jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. " Abbey right? Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Lucas." Abbey blushed, "So is this your job for the night, following around that captain?"

"No, that's my job every other night of the year. I'm his second officer. Tonight, I'm escorting one of the higher-ups granddaughters." Lucas smirked at the heels on the chair. "Still getting used to those killers?"

Abbey blushed moving the shoes off the chair, "If you don't have anyone to escort yet, would you mind keeping me company?"

"Sure," Lucas smiled sitting down next to the young woman.

An hour passed before the meeting ended. The pair were lost in a rather long and pointless conversation about the nothing in particular when, Sec. Gen. Bill Noyce interrupted, "Well, I'm glad to see the two of you found eachother after all. Lucas, Ben explained to me you left your phone at the hotel." Lucas stood quickly half being military protocol and the other half just being startled from behind.

"Wait, Abbey is your granddaughter?" Lucas looked surprised as been tried to stifle is chuckle.

"Yes, she sure is. Well you too have fun tonight." Bill smiled as he put an arm around Ben walking away discussing the man's tardiness.

"So," Abbey smiled, "You want to go watch some paint dry?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

**A/N: There is an epilogue to this story but, alas you will have to wait for Valentines day for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so you don't have to wait until Valentine's Day but, it's really only because I thought this all out already and I don't want to forget. There's a little bit of set up in this that comes in to play in the other story. **

**3 months later **

Ben Krieg grumbled around the kitchen as Dr. Kristin Westphalen poured the man a cup of coffee. The Seafreedom had finally received Miami as its official home port and the crew had been given 60 days to find housing. Ben had spent the last month staying with Kristin and Lucas while he went house hunting. In that time, Kristin had learned it wiser to not even speak to the Captain until he had his first cup of coffee.

"So, what's got you up so early, hmm? The sun isn't even up yet Mr. Krieg." Kristin smiled drinking from her cup.

"Bobby and Cathy are coming in today, they found a house on the internex." Ben took a drink only to pull back from the hot liquid. "Strong coffee, Lucas promised to show me this morning before they get here how to do that. Bobby and I have a bet on who can find a house first."

"You two bet on everything don't you?" Kristin mused as she heard a car door shut.

"Crap that better not be Bobby already."

"Shhh,"Kristin shook her head as she walked over and turned off the kitchen light. "It's not Bobby."

"Well then who the hell—"

"Hush, keep your mouth shut and you'll see."

Ben sat silently as he heard the front door unlock. He had to stifle his chuckle as he watched Lucas quietly enter the house and head up stairs. Kristin kept her finger over her lips until she heard the young man's bedroom door close.

"Every night this week," Kristin smirked turning the kitchen light back on.

"You think he's ever gonna tell us he has a girl friend?" Ben laughed shaking his head.

"Maybe we'll get a wedding invitation." Kristin mused, "I noticed the first week you got both got here he was staying out late, it didn't start getting that late until last week."

"You're going to have to give that kid a curfew." Ben quipped, " My mom would of killed me if I'da pulled something like that."

"I think it's sweet. You know this kind of thing is hard for him and it's probably your fault he isn't saying anything about it either." Kristin lightly admonished.

"Hey, you can't blame .." Ben paused at the doctor's glare, "Alright you can blame that one on me I guess. But, I still think you oughta consider a curfew, if nothing else you'll at least know for sure where the kid is going at night."

"The kid, Ben, is 25 years old. He can come and go as he pleases. Besides, "Kristin smirked, " I already know where he's going. Abbey lives with her sister in an apartment a few miles from here. According to Bill some nights they go out, some nights they stay in."

"Any Noyce is okay with that? I would of expected him to wanna keelhaul the kid."

"He likes Lucas, and apparently Abbey was shy enough to worry him. They make a nice couple."

"Yeah, if they ever confirm the fact that they're a couple you can tell them that." Ben smirked.

"Oh hush, and you leave him alone about this Ben. I know how you are. Don't push, they'll tell us when they're ready."

"Alright, alright, I know nothing." Ben put up his arms defensively as he stood up from the table. "Well good night doc."

"Good night? You just got up?"

"Yeah but, I got up early for Luke to help me with something and if he just got in, he's not getting up anytime soon and I don't do 0500 unless I'm on duty."


End file.
